


Need

by IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr)



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [20]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Face-Fucking, IronStrange Bingo 2020, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover
Summary: Stephen needs to relax. Tony knows just what he needs. Sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).

Tony looked around the bedroom one last time, making sure that everything was just right. Toys were placed neatly on the nightstand waiting to be used, and the wrist cuffs were hanging from the headboard. There was a low-temperature candle burning, giving off the scent of orange and sandalwood. He gave a nod, then settled in to wait.

The genius didn’t have to wait long. Right on time, a portal opened, and Stephen stepped through, the portal closing behind him.

“Hello there, gorgeous,” Tony said, stepping up and wrapping his arms around the taller man. “It's about time you got here.”

“I'm right on time,” Strange argued.

Stark shook his head. “I've been waiting for you my entire life.”

The sorcerer made a gagging sound. “Really? You're going with that?”

Laughing, Tony said, “I could have gone with the old ‘did you fall from heaven because you must be an angel' bit.”

Before Stephen could say another word, the genius kissed him. “I really have missed you.”

“I promised I would be here,” Strange said softly.

“I know. It’s just so hard when you're away.” Tony swallowed hard. “Come on.” He tugged the sorcerer gently by the hand and led him to the bed.

Stephen, who had only had eyes for Tony up to this point, finally noticed how the room had been set up. His pupils blew wide at the sight of the wrist cuffs hanging from the headboard.

Dropping to his knees, the sorcerer looked up at Stark. “You always know what I need.” He was recently back from Kamar Taj, having attended to his duties as Sorcerer Supreme and needed to relax and get out of his head. 

The genius ran his fingers through Stephen's hair. “I try.” He cleared his throat. “Undress us, then get on the bed.”

Strange made a gesture, and they were both naked, their clothes folded on a chair in the corner. That was the understood signal that the scene had started.

Climbing onto the bed, Stephen knelt up in the center with his palms flat on his thighs.

Tony took the time to appreciate the view before joining him on the bed. He settled behind the sorcerer and wrapped his arms around him as he placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

Strange shivered. He could feel the genius' cock, hard and hot, pressed against his ass. His own cock was just as hard and just as eager for what was to come.

Pinching one of Stephen's nipples, Tony savored the sounds the sorcerer made. He dropped kisses down the back of his neck and on his shoulder. His hot hands ran all over the sorcerer's body, one hand dipping down to grasp his erection.

Stephen moaned and gave a shudder. The genius knew precisely how to play him, and he was doing it with enthusiasm.

Tony moved in front of Strange. “Lay back now,” he ordered.

The sorcerer did as instructed, raising his hands towards the waiting cuffs. As Tony fastened each cuff around Stephen's wrists, Strange felt himself fall deeper into the proper headspace.

“God, you're beautiful,” Stark said admiringly. He bent down and pressed their lips together. Stephen opened to him and moaned as the genius plundered his mouth. It made shivers run up and down the sorcerer's spine. Every touch inflamed his passion more.

“Tony, please,” Strange gasped. “I need… I need…”

Tony, breathing on Stephen's ear, asked, “What do you need?”

“More, please.” The sorcerer rolled his head from side to side; his eyes closed.

“Trust me.” Tony reached for a blindfold and placed it on Stephen.

The moment the blindfold shielded his view, the sorcerer let out a sigh of contentment. He could truly let go of himself now that he couldn’t see what was about to happen. It freed him, somehow that he couldn’t define.

Strange arched his back when he felt a clamp latch onto one of his nipples. He let out a groan. “Tony…”

“I've got you.” With those words, he placed a clamp on Stephen's other nipple, smiling as the other man writhed on the bed. Open your mouth,” he ordered. When the sorcerer complied, he placed the chain that were attached to the nipple clamps in his mouth. “If you drop that, I‘ll stop everything.

Stephen nodded, gasping around the chain when it pulled on his nipples sharply.

Tony bent over Strange and laved at his clamped nipples. He licked and nipped at the tender flesh that protruded from the clamps.

The sorcerer brought his knees up, the pleasure/pain making him forget himself.

“None of that, now. Spread your legs,” Stark ordered. He climbed between Stephen's thighs. Next, he licked a stripe up the sorcerer's belly to his navel, where he dipped it in and swirled it around.

A gasp of pleasure slipped past Strange's lips, whistling around the chain. He felt like every nerve was afire. Unable to control himself, he lifted his hips in entreaty.

Stark laughed, then he placed the smallest kiss on the head of Stephen's cock. “Is this what you want?” he asked, a note of teasing in his voice.

“Yes, please. Please, Tony. I need it,” Strange begged.

The sorcerer shifted his hips again. This time the genius placed a hand on Stephen's hip and held him in place. “Naughty, naughty.” He gave his thigh a slap. “Maybe I'll just ignore your cock for the evening. What do you think?”

Stephen shook his head which caused the chain to pull painfully on his nipples.

“In fact…” Tony got up and picked up the candle. There was a pool of wax that he tipped onto the sorcerer's nipples. As it touched the tender, abused flesh Stephen let out a scream, but he retained his hold on the chain.

The genius let the hot wax fall in Strange's belly and the flesh surrounding his cock. “Are you ready?” he asked the sorcerer. When Stephen nodded, Tony let some of the wax fall on his balls. 

Stephen's hips came off the bed in reaction and sweat broke out across his entire body. He knew what was coming next and both longed for it and dreaded it. He braced himself. When the wax made contact with his cock, he let out a long keening sound. His cock throbbed and bobbed and had turned a deep shade of purple.

“You are so amazing,” Stark said, starting to peel the wax off. He began at the sorcerer's nipples and worked his way to his balls and cock. The moment he flicked the wax from the head of Strange's cock, he went down on him. The wet heat of his mouth soothed Stephen's cock even as it stimulated it.

Tony bobbed his head on the sorcerer's cock, working him and bringing him to the edge. “I’m going to come,” Stephen said around the chain. It was garbled, but the genius understood it. He looked up through his lashes and continued to suck Strange's cock. When Strange came, he swallowed every drop.

Tony let the sorcerer come down a bit, then he climbed up his body, sitting astride his hips. “That was beautiful. I love to see you come.” Reaching out, the genius removed the chain from Stephen's mouth. “My turn.”

Strange smiled, then opened his mouth. Tony placed his cock in Stephen's mouth and began to move.

The sorcerer loved being used this way. It was almost as good as an orgasm. He sucked Stark's cock with enthusiasm.

Tony came, head thrown back and eyes shut. His orgasm shook his whole body. When he pulled out, he sat back on Stephen's thighs. “Your mouth is amazing. God, I love you.”

The sorcerer was too spent to do anything but look at his lover adoringly.

Tony removed the clamps from Stephen's nipples one at a time, soothing them with his tongue. Next, he removed the cuffs from around Strange’s wrists.

They stretched out on the bed, Stephen spooning Tony.

“I needed that, Doctor Stark,” the sorcerer said.

Tony smiled. “I know.”

Stephen kissed the back of the genius' neck. “I love you too, just so you know.

“I do, Doctor Strange,” Stark said, “I really do.”


End file.
